Khalisah al-Jilani
Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani is a human Westerlund News reporter. She appears at the C-Sec Academy on the Citadel, asking Commander Shepard for an interview as part of the Citadel: The Fourth Estate assignment. If Shepard agrees to the interview, al-Jilani's questions begin cordially, but gradually become more hostile. It soon becomes apparent that she is appealing to popular human opinion; she is critical of the Citadel Council, believing it treats humanity as a "poor relation". Khalisah al-Jilani is voiced by April Banigan. Al-Jilani asks Shepard if the Normandy has effectively been handed over to the Citadel, if the Council has been asking Shepard to put the Citadel's requests above humanity's needs, and - if Shepard has just returned from Noveria - whether the Commander was specifically asked to sabotage Peak 15, which she describes as a human research station. She will also ask about Feros if Shepard has just returned from there. Al-Jilani pushes for answers that will 'prove' Shepard is a shill for the Council and becomes irritated if she does not receive them. Shepard can answer al-Jilani's questions in several ways. Charm will give diplomatic answers that annoy al-Jilani; conversely, she agrees with several Intimidate answers, but still usually manages to include a snide remark in her responses. Eventually, Shepard can either calmly dismiss al-Jilani, realise she has an agenda and walk away - much to her annoyance - or, if she has particularly angered Shepard, punch her. Although Admiral Hackett will later disagree, it is possible to impress al-Jilani by answering her questions in ways that emphasise human independence and strength, with Shepard finishing the interview by saying, "Strong words. This is a good time for strong words." When the Commander uses the Galaxy Map to travel to another system, Admiral Hackett will contact Shepard and describe what the response was on Earth to al-Jilani's interview. Also, a news report can be heard when travelling in a lift on the Citadel, remarking on Shepard's behaviour toward al-Jilani. Mass Effect 2 Al-Jilani returns in Mass Effect 2, in a far corner outside of the Dark Star Lounge on the Citadel. She will again request that you conduct an interview, asking loaded questions, drawing irrelevant conclusions, and other logical fallacies about the Battle of the Citadel and your choice of saving the Council or leaving them to die, in order to show Shepard in a negative light regardless of your responses. You can perform a renegade interrupt in the middle of her question, punching her in the face (she will have a black eye and other facial injuries afterward). If you wait through the question you can choose to charm the audience by saying that the sacrificed people are heroes (if the Council was sacrificed, Shepard will compare their background to humanity's past and note how the death of the Council allowed other species to excel) or you can intimidate her by responding that the audience and families of those sacrificed deserve better than her. Non-charm and intimidate options have you simply walk away from her. Mass Effect 3 After Shepard returns to the Citadel to petition the Council's aid in retaking Earth, the Commander encounters al-Jilani the first time visiting Commander Bailey's office not as part of an assignment. Al-Jilani demands an interview from Bailey, and then from Shepard, before the former shuts the door. After that, al-Jilani confronts the Commander outside the Embassies, criticizing Shepard for abandoning Earth while countless innocents die. Shepard can attempt to punch her, which she will dodge. Then the Commander has the option of headbutting al-Jilani and admonishing her for her attempt at yet another slander report as she falls unconscious. She can be found unconscious on the floor for the remainder of Shepard's current visit to the Citadel. Should the Commander not headbutt her, al-Jilani will knock the Commander on the floor with an uppercut. If Shepard does not assault al-Jilani, the Commander can convince her that they are doing the right thing and ask for her assistance. Shepard tells her that they need all the help they can get, asking her to stay on the Citadel to keep asking the tough questions. If Shepard doesn't perform either morality interruption, the Commander will simply walk away from the interview. During the Citadel coup attempt, al-Jilani can be heard through static on a monitor near the Executor's office, trying to broadcast what is happening despite Cerberus' disruption of all communication. Trivia *The Shadow Broker's archive contains several video records of her. *Her name, Khalisah (Arabic, خليصة بنت سينان الجيلاني), means "sincere" or "pure", both of which are ironic contradictions to her occupation as a slandering reporter. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Citadel Category:Recurring Characters